Cinderella MY way
by ORA
Summary: the title says it all


Hi peoples! This is Celtic-chan, of course. Just so you know, Seirei  
and another friend of mine have combined accounts, so we're now ORA.   
The name will change, of course, but for now, it will have to do.   
Anyway, this is my version of Cinderella, which also means that it's  
seriously screwed up ^_^ Here are the characters:  
  
Alex- Cinderella  
  
Ray- Prince Charming  
  
Osiris- The king  
  
Orion- The Grand Duke  
  
Rayce- Evil stepbrother  
  
Blake- The cat/coachman  
  
Mel- Evil stepmom  
  
Celtic-chan- evil stepsister  
  
Seirei- Fairy godmother  
  
*  
  
  
  
Once upon a time, in a tiny kingdom, there was a beautiful young  
girl named Alex. Well, she wasn't exactly beautiful, but everyone she  
knew loved her because of her kindness. Actually, that statement  
wasn't true either. Most people were afraid of her and stayed far,  
far away from her.   
  
  
Anyway, after the death of her mother, her father felt the need to  
remarry. Alas, he soon passed away, and Alex's stepmother revealed  
her true nature. She was forced to act as a servant for her  
stepmother, stepbrother, and stepsister. While her siblings lived a  
life of luxury, she lived in the attic. While they had the most  
expensive clothes, she had old rags.  
  
  
But for some strange reason, a bunch of small, highly annoying  
creatures such as birds and mice liked to hang around her. In a bout  
of extreme loneliness and boredom, she actually named two of them.   
One was Gus, and the other was Jaq.   
  
  
It was a seemingly normal morning, where she was required to get up  
at the crack of dawn. The birds were chirping in her ear, acting as a  
sort of alarm clock. With a grumble of annoyance, she sat up,  
mumbling something about fried chicken. Sadly, the birds didn't  
understand her. That was the usual start of the day, but it still  
annoyed her to no end.  
  
  
Several hours later, after making breakfast, giving the cat a bath,  
and washing the floors twice, she was finally allowed a tiny, two-  
minute break. It was interrupted when someone rang the doorbell.   
With another sigh, she answered it. "Yes?"  
  
  
A short man holding up an envelope stood there. "Message from the  
Palace." She raised an eyebrow and took it.  
  
  
"Okay.have a nice day." With that, she slammed the door in his face  
and tore it open. "Lessee.There's a ball tonight.all maidens are  
invited.I s'pose I should give this to my 'dear mother'."   
  
  
She boldly walked into the music room, where her siblings were  
supposed to be practicing. Instead, Rayce was sleeping, and Celtic-  
chan was poking Mel in the shoulder with the flute (She was, after  
all, more experienced with the French horn). Mel, in return, was  
about to whack her with the music book. "'Scuse me, but this just  
came from the palace."  
  
  
Mel and Celtic-chan practically pounced on her. "From the palace?   
Really? Let me see!" They fought over it for a few seconds before  
Mel snatched it back. She read it, an evil grin on her face. "So the  
prince has to choose a bride tonight." She turned on Celtic-chan.   
"Oh dear daughter of mine."   
  
  
She eeped and hid behind the piano. "No! Make Rayce go!" That  
woke the teen up faster than ice down his pants.  
  
  
"What? Why did I hear my name mentioned like that?" Mel raised an  
eyebrow and looked at him.  
  
  
"Maybe you're going blind, but he isn't much of a maiden. You're  
going whether you want to or not."  
  
  
Alex, who was starting to feel ignored, coughed lightly. "Could I  
possibly go?" Mel nodded, creeping towards the highly disturbed  
Celtic-chan.  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just get all your work done."   
  
*  
  
  
Only after helping a very frazzled Celtic-chan get dressed, she  
finally had time to try and find a dress. When she got to her tiny  
room in the attic, a relatively nice looking blue and white dress  
greeted her, but it was kind of destroyed when Gus accidentally  
knocked the candle onto it. Needless to say, it annoyed her.   
  
  
Alex pouted and looked out her window, just in time to see the  
carriage leaving. "That's not fair." She suddenly decided to go to  
the garden.   
  
  
While kicking a small rock down the path, she mumbled various curses  
under her breath. "I actually wanted to go."   
  
  
"Hi!" Alex jumped and whirled around, seeing a girl in a black  
dress (with pink polka dots! J/K, Seirei).   
  
  
"Who're you?" Seirei grinned.  
  
  
"I'm your fairy godmother, of course!" Alex raised an eyebrow and  
poked her in the forehead.  
  
  
"Aren't you a little young?" She frowned.  
  
  
"No, I'm not. Do you want me to help you or not?" Without an  
answer, she turned to inspect the garden. "Lessee.I'll need a  
pumpkin.a few mice." There were only a few withered cabbages and a  
few mice. There was also a chipmunk, but two of the mice were  
currently tugging him on. "Oh, that'll do."   
  
  
She hopped over to the cabbage, whose name was Jared, and tapped it  
with her wand. "Bibbidy bobbidy boo!" It turned into a large  
carriage with a small 'poof'. "Now it's your turn," She said,  
pointing at the mice and chipmunk. They all attempted to run away,  
but it was no use. With another poof, there were five white horses  
and a footman. Now all she needed was a dress and a coach.  
  
  
Apparently, her 'fairy godmother' had everything sorted out. The  
cat, who was sleeping in the windowsill, got the surprise of his life  
when he suddenly found himself being several feet taller than before.   
He glared icily at Seirei. "What did you do to me?"   
  
  
She shrugged. "You have to be her coach for tonight. Sorry,  
kitty!" She then turned to Alex. "Now for your dress!"   
  
  
With one final poof, she found herself in a full-length silvery-  
blue dress, complete with a little tiara thing and glass slippers.   
Seirei practically shoved her into the coach and slammed the door  
shut. "Go on and have a nice time! Just be back before midnight or  
else!"   
  
With that, the horses 'moo'ed' (horses that go moo! ^_^) and they were  
off.  
  
*  
  
  
King Osiris scowled and glared down at his son from the balcony.   
"That stupid boy isn't cooperating!" His plan was to introduce Ray to  
several women, in hoped that he would choose one to be his bride. So  
far, he was only ignoring them. "Is he ever going to choose a bride?"  
  
  
The Grand Duke at his side shrugged. "Sire, you can't just rush  
the process of true love. I'm sorry, but you honestly can't expect  
some girl to walk in and steal his heart." Osiris suddenly smacked  
him.  
  
  
"Shuddup! Look!"   
  
  
Ray looked up, yawning widely, when a figure in the distance caught  
his eye. An abnormally pretty girl (but not the most beautiful) was  
looking around with mild confusion. He shoved past the person being  
introduced (Moi! He pushed me L) and made a beeline for her.   
  
  
For the rest of the night, everyone else was ignored by Prince  
Ray. It was how a normal fairy tale should go, with him falling in  
love with her and vice versa. The king had long since gone to bed,  
completely sure that he would have a new daughter-in-law soon enough.  
  
  
Just as the clock struck midnight, Ray leaned in to kiss her. At  
the sound of the gong, she stood up to leave. "Sorry, but I have to  
go. Bai!" She darted off, but he followed.  
  
  
"Wait! You never told me your name!" As she ran down the stairs, a  
single slipper fell off. Ray grabbed it, solemnly vowing to find her  
the next day.  
  
*  
  
  
Orion gulped nervously and paced back and forth in front of the  
king's room. "He's going to kill me.He's so going to kill me." He  
took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
  
A few seconds later, Osiris answered, looking tired. "What do you  
want?"   
  
  
"Eh.I have some news." Osiris brightened.  
  
  
"Did he propose? Please tell me that he proposed."   
  
  
"Not exactly." The king's eyes narrowed.   
  
  
"What do you mean by 'not exactly'?" Orion stepped back.  
  
  
"She got away, sire." Seconds later, a strangled yelp was heard  
throughout the palace.  
  
*  
  
  
It had been a long night for the duke. He had only been strangled  
half to death by Osiris, punched in the face, and sent to search for  
the mysterious girl. Orion was nearing the last house, which meant  
that he would soon be able to get some sleep.   
  
  
A hyperactive girl, looking to be way too young to own a place  
like that, answered. "Hi! Come in!" Fortunately, there was only one  
girl besides her, unless they were expecting him to try the shoe on  
the annoyed looking teen on the couch (AKA Rayce).   
  
  
Orion rubbed his eyes and took the shoe from the short person at  
his side, eager to get his task over with. With the utmost care, he  
handed it to Celtic-chan. "Please, be careful. I don't want to know  
what would happen if it broke."  
  
  
The shoe didn't fit, naturally. Orion groaned softly and stood  
up. "Great. Well, I'm assuming that you are the only other female in  
this house?"  
  
  
A commotion on the stairs was heard, caused by a certain someone's  
clumsy descent. Alex had somehow tripped over the stupid cat who had  
been trying to eat Gus (again). "I have to try it on, don't I?"   
  
  
With the smallest amount of hope, he nodded. "Yes, you can."   
Suddenly, a small creature darted past his feet, followed by the cat  
from earlier. Orion yelped and landed hard on his butt, causing the  
slipper to go flying. It hit the floor and shattered into hundreds of  
pieces. Orion's eyes widened and he started twitching. "No."   
  
  
Alex shook her head and pulled something out of her pocket. "No  
worries, I have the other slipper." Of course, it fit like a glove.   
Alex wasn't really fond of gloves, but she didn't mind too much.  
  
  
With that, they all lived happily ever after! THE END (I would do  
the wedding scene, but I'm already in enough trouble as is with Alex  
o.o).  
  
  
*  
  
I hope you all liked this! I hope so, 'cause I'm gonna be killed for  
writing it. It's a good thing that Alex is gone. Too bad Ray isn't  
on vacation.  
  
Ray: *starts chasing her* I'm going to kill you! I would never marry  
Alex in a million years!  
  
O.O Eep! Help me! 


End file.
